lfs_esfandomcom-20200214-history
Copyright
Sobre esta obra Este wiki, Linux From Scratch Español, es una traducción al español (en proceso) del libro Linux From Scratch en su versión 7.4. Esta traducción es el resultado del trabajo colectivo del grupo de traducción de Linux From Scratch. Esta traducción está protegida por una licencia Creative Commons Reconocimiento-NoComercial-CompartirIgual 2.0. Las instrucciones para computadora pueden extraerse bajo una licencia MIT. Información detallada más abajo. Sobre la obra original Este wiki es una traducción del libro Linux From Scratch 7.4, creado por Gerard Beekmans y editado por Matthew Burgess y Bruce Dubbs. Copyright © 1999-2013 Gerard Beekmans. This book is licensed under a Creative Commons License. Computer instructions may be extracted from the book under the MIT License. Sobre la licencia CC BY-NC-SA 2.0 Esta obra está protegida por la licencia Creative Commons Reconocimiento-NoComercial-CompartirIgual 2.0 Genérica (CC BY-NC-SA 2.0) Esta licencia le autoriza a: *Usar la obra con cualquier propósito. *Adaptar, remezclar, transformar y crear a partir de esta obra *Copiar y redistribuir esta obra, u otra creada por usted a partir de ella, en cualquier medio o formato. Con las siguientes condiciones: *Reconocimiento: Debe reconocer adecuadamente la autoría, proporcionar un enlace a la licencia e indicar si se han realizado cambios. Puede hacerlo de cualquier manera razonable, pero no de una manera que sugiera que tiene el apoyo del licenciador o lo recibe por el uso que hace. *No comercial: No puede utilizar el material para una finalidad comercial. *Compartir igual: Si re-mezcla, transforma o crea a partir del material, deberá difundir sus contribuciones bajo la misma licencia que el original. La licencia Lo anterior es un resumen esquemático. Puede consultar la licencia en el siguiente enlace: http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/legalcode Sobre la licencia MIT Las instrucciones para computadora presentes en este libro pueden extraerse y usarse de acuerdo a la siguiente licencia: Copyright © 1999-2013 Gerard Beekmans Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of this software and associated documentation files (the "Software"), to deal in the Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell copies of the Software, and to permit persons to whom the Software is furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions: The above copyright notice and this permission notice shall be included in all copies or substantial portions of the Software. THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE AUTHORS OR COPYRIGHT HOLDERS BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE SOFTWARE. Traducción de esta licencia MIT (Solo el original en inglés tiene validez legal) Copyright © 1999-2013 Gerard Beekmans Se concede permiso, de forma gratuita, a cualquier persona que obtenga una copia de este software y archivos de documentación asociados (el "Software"), para utilizar el Software sin restricción, incluiso sin restricción al derecho de usar, copiar, modificar, fusionar, publicar, distribuir, sublicenciar y/o vender copias del Software, y para permitir hacerlo a las personas a quienes se proporcione el Software, de acuerdo a las siguientes condiciones: El aviso de copyright anterior y este aviso de permiso se incluirán en todas las copias o partes sustanciales del Software. EL SOFTWARE SE PROPORCIONA "TAL CUAL", SIN GARANTÍA DE NINGÚN TIPO, EXPRESA O IMPLÍCITA, INCLUYENDO PERO NO LIMITADO A LAS GARANTÍAS DE COMERCIALIZACIÓN, IDONEIDAD PARA UN PROPÓSITO PARTICULAR Y NO INFRACCIÓN. EN NINGÚN CASO, LOS AUTORES O TITULARES DEL COPYRIGHT SERÁN RESPONSABLES DE NINGUNA RECLAMACIÓN, DAÑO, U OTRA RESPONSABILIDAD, YA SEA EN UNA ACCIÓN DE CONTRATO, AGRAVIO O DE OTRO TIPO, QUE SURJA DE O EN CONEXION CON EL SOFTWARE O EL USO U OTROS TRATOS EN EL SOFTWARE.